


Shattered Reality

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angry Odin, Banter, Betrayal, Confused Thor, Depression, Dom Thor, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, Father of the Year, M/M, Mpreg, Negative feelings, Pain, Punishment, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Loki, Starvation, Sub Loki, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Triggers, mpreg loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes back to Asgard after destroying half the city. For years locked away broken and alone Loki is trusted back into the waking world to a world on the brink of war and one tentative alliance made. Having his world tossed upside down once more, can Loki separate fact from fiction in his new life being betrothed to Thor? With only one hindering factor. Loki must produce a son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gallimaufry

**Author's Note:**

> After recent events with a death in the family I figured I would start a new series. Bad habit I know. Just using some of these to keep my mind from going to a negative place. This idea came across my dash on Tumblr and I figured why not. I haven't tried this yet. Why not try something new. R&R and I don't own the characters and all rights of Thor to the rightful owners. Ect.

Times have changed, rules, regulations, and most of all the people. When time is seemingly endless as an expanse of crystal clear sky upon the horizon eventually it loses it’s meaning that was held in such high esteem. Taken for granted, yet when ripped away makes the soul yearn for it once more. Darkness consumes and takes away the feeling, but to be surrounded by light to suddenly be plunged into darkness; rips the seams apart that held together a frail soul. Hidden behind lies and illusions so cleverly woven together that not even the wielder could tell the difference. Crying out subconsciously as the mind and soul no longer knew fantasy from reality driven by desire and betrayal. The reality was never the reality, illusions still proceeded to run rampant until the time came to a shattering halt. 

Emotions surging forward pulling, swaying, changing, and ruling the iron-clad mind throwing a soul into madness. The screams of the unfortunate fell upon deaf ears, unfortunate knew the truth and all they cried out for was a lie. To be coddled and cradled like a child to a mother's bosom. Hiding from the harsh reality facing the frugal being like a monster waiting to pounce. Happiness straining from delusions and despair straining for reality; fleeing back to what once seemed easy. Something that was known, that was ingrained into the mind and body. Creating a new reality surrounding the old forgetting the past. Washing it away forgetting feelings of love and merely accepting. Yet answers came to resounding questions that plagued the sleep induced mind when it wondered. 

Why were actions never accepted, why were they shunned as if nothing appeased the great being. A forced smile from the wings that lifted and supported, but the one that stung the worst when the invisible blow was struck. Broken and bleeding invisible blood from a shadowed wound that would never heal. Forgiveness was never sought only by one who the monster inside despised; with all its’ might. Before it stopped when innocent souls were taken, before resentment and sadness took hold. Forgetting all claim that was once held, even in a fleeting snide remark. Now the words struck the knife deeper each time they were uttered opening a wound even further. Rubbing salt, and letting it fester when others were taken into the very place desire reached for. 

Cast aside in the shadows after facing the once great idol once reserved in such high regard to impress now meant little. Powers spent, memory numb, feeling nothing footsteps resounded in the emptiness until darkness. The cool forgiving wake of the dark damp walls, soothing the broken being ushering it to slumber. Woken to sustain itself, only to watch as a dim light passed, metal bit and belonging rose. Thoughts of the home took root, accepting the fate and knowing that this was where the soul was meant to be. Condemned and hated; despised and cursed. Where it belonged, where it always resided. Resounding sounds echoed in the four walls rousing the thoughts and opening the eyes.   
Defeat and acceptance kept the anger and sadness at bay, dealing with them in an endless battle each time the red cloak flickers against the shadows caused by the devouring fire. Uneven stone allows darkness to stay, to hide where the soul longed to stay. Free from the purity and the lies hidden within. Standing and shuffling from one room to another as if the being walking in front sought to be a shield from the pain that awaited. Some called it punishment and others repentance, whatever let the wielders sleep at night. Asking to be the one to deliver the empty body to the place of chains, leather, and unfond memories to take them back. Carrying nothing when it could not stand. Years, decades, eons; time was fickle when one could not count the sun or the moon. Age seemed to wear on his captors and some changed to younger versions; ones at one time that could have been easy to sway. 

Black stitches refrain spoken words, eyes to dull and empty to plea to seek safety from the onslaught of more emotions and feelings. Giving pause when the red figure takes the lead and goes up the stairs. Up to a land of sunshine and dusk, up to an area of smells of life and love. Up to a place that seemed to be long forgotten. Rags showed and hid nothing, the nothing that the once proud figure had become. Scars and newly acquired marks on display for the pleased eye of the being that still rose the fire inside. Making the eyes come to live and become emeralds once more, locking eyes to eye never wavering and never taking the knee. Before jolting when a foreign voice spoke. A voice that had not been heard in an eternity, a voice missed that stung when uttering a name that once held meaning. Now sounding hollow and forgotten, as if not been uttered after the day the reality came to be. 

“Loki.” 

Pain renewed when the black and red dyed restraints were removed, freeing the mouth and voice if only the owner remembered how to speak. Lifting lips, parting pain; seeking to speak to ask questions of ignorance and questions of happiness only to be forgotten to the wave of desire for knowledge. Schooling features and clearing the mind. Wanting and wishing for the metal to be removed, but it has been so long the memory of it not being there long forgotten. 

“Trying to remember a name long forgotten? As if it was an old distant unwanted memory?”

Voice cracking and changing, broken cords from screaming; healed and vibrated. Adding a haunting melody to the spell being woven. The difference in range and strength from memories recollection. The thought of retaining the old voice, shying away from the new given one was not welcomed as it was bashed away as quickly as it arrived. 

“Still haven’t lost your fire I see.”

“Extinguishing a fire can be difficult if one does not know what fuels the flame. But enough of this brabbling. I was called for a reason; what is it. You have not willingly seen me in years. A decade if I would dare. Now of all time would not be reasonable to feel remorse or to reconsider past choices.” 

“Loki, do see sense. You are out of the cell, you are here. You can…”

“I can what Thor. Repent for my sins, fall to my knees and cry and weep like a newborn babe? No amount of repenting or sin’s confessions will sway any memory or opinion. As you should know by now my repenting is done in the dungeon behind locked doors with men in black masks.”

“I fought for a different fate!”

“Of course, you did, is that why you escorted me to a place to a life you were against?” 

“Loki, that is enough. I did not bring you here to listen to you belittle my son.”

“Belittle your son, how do I quickly forget such a fact that had been flaunted in front of me like coins to a poor man for as along as memory serves.”

“That is beside the point. We are getting off topic.”

“That normally happens when we are all together.”

“Don’t make me regret letting you speak.”

“You should have thought of that before you did so.”

Anger, betrayal, and frustration eating at the cage they were placed in moving tormenting adding to the confusion on why after all this time, to be seen like this, nothing had changed; nothing will change. Things had changed, stones were even, torches were brighter, and the look in the opposing eyes finally had a name. Disgust. 

“Father, even I am not aware of what you have wanted to speak to us about.”

“Marriage.”

Confusion and a dull aching pain resound, like a rock being thrown into a calm pool. Breaking the ice on top causing a ripple underneath. Stirring old feelings, surging forward like they were new; feelings berated and locked away a long time ago when ignorance was bliss. Ripped wide open with one word. How could the world be turned upside down once more? Once, then twice, a third time would hardly come to focus. Unfathomable in the most unstable of minds, it would still be an idea never given a second chance. 

“I don’t understand Father.”

“I do have to admit you have me baffled.”

“Things have...arisen...and...there will be a marriage between the crowned prince..and another...crowned figure...in a way of speaking.”

“Father you are making me nervous.”

Lights swirled around as connections were being made, the fear, distrust, and the humiliation in the male's eyes. Mind betrayed the body and the heart gave a flutter. A painful thump resounded in the ice cage. Frozen with time and despair, hidden under ice and illusions. Mouth dry; breath short as the final blow had been hit. Nothing was left to keep holding on to, the final illusion taken. The final safety net clinging to the hope of his new world shattered. Eyes widened as shoulders slumped in defeat. Being drug up to the land of the living was by no accident, it was not fate or the gods. Sky out of reach, clouds white, stars shown. The wind was upon the skin, smells of life and living filled the senses. The laughter of maids, echoing of footsteps, and the race of the heart melted into one life-altering moment yet again. 

“Me.”

“Yes, Loki. Thor..meet your bride.”


	2. Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More answers on both sides. Can they come to terms and do their best to save their homes and the realms as well? Or will they crumble into nothing but dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really feeling this fic right now. I am happy with my writing style and I dedicate this story to a dear Aunt that passed away last week and to all who have supported me and kept the creativity flowing. R&R as usual! Don't own anything, but the plot.

Silence, it roared through the vacant hall bouncing off the stunned ears of the invitees. Confusion, dismay, and the unfathomable seemed to collide into one solid idea. No answer was given to the thousand swarming within, more surfaced from the frozen lake from which they were cast. The vague hope that life would be better, from the life, bleeding whips cutting into bare flesh. Singing victory with gleeful voices as the pain resounds and resonates within the soul. Chanting like a child's game ‘Deserved Punishment’ over and over again. On replay dancing around pounding on the head. Driving to the stone, seeking comfort and solstice from the new world being thrust into being. 

“I do not understand father.”

“You know by now our war with the Frost Giants has waged on longer than it should. We have held them off, but I can only give the troops over to fend those borders for so long. It has taken its’ toll on us all. So while Loki was younger I was approached with the idea of betrothal, but I did not concede until the Frost Giants got a spy into our halls. They threatened to march upon our walls if we did not reconsider the proposal.”

“We could take them, father!”

“Yes, but it is the same battle over and over again.”

“You are admitting defeat?!”

“Listen to him Thor, from what I take of this. The war has gone on for so long the reserve supplies are near empty and the people are starting to revolt. Not everything is solved by raising the hammer. You can not feed mouths by waging another war.” 

“So you are for this?!”

“No, but if it gets me out of that condemned cell it would have to be worth the try. Besides you could not possibly do any more damage and we do not have any choice.”

“Father!” 

“I am sorry Thor, but do not be disheartened. It is just for marriage. You can have your way with any other women in the realm as long as the one criteria are met.”

“What would that be, father.”

Frozen in fear drenched in the possibility of the secret leaking out. Long kept and hidden past lies and ruined history books. Only select few know only those who picked up a book and went on an adventure into the history of the realms. Locking eyes as for once in the moment the soul reached out begging for the secret to remain under wraps. Discovering it by accident when the becoming of age-ripened him into a magnet that urged others to possess. Changing form and hiding was a hope meant for stories to keep children wide-eyed with wonder. Being found alone in the pasture. The blackened beauty with raven flanks and mane; drawing the gaze to all who wondered. Seeking refuge anywhere possible alas ideas meant for children conducted by children never ended well. 

“You and Loki need to produce an heir.”

“HOW?!”

Again one word pierced the veil laying it bare as a newborn child. Blue eyes wide in anger, confusion, and despair. Wanting to do the right thing and go against the rules once more. Consequences have already had the ingrained upon the mind and body as it was gloriously placed before him time and time again. Humanity in the mortal realm from what was uttered in the talkative hours of the patrols and loosened lips from ale. Soft undertones were present within the crows of his eyes, aging and wising up making a more regal fashion. Brow creased with stress and wears of war, no mirror was needed for a broken appearance. The feel of tight skin and the pull of bone and flesh was daunting to think about what was going to have to happen in order to keep the new false realities at bay. To never return or to speak about, to utter words in delight would be a sign of something, even more, broken than what it seemed. 

“I am full of surprises Thor.” 

“That I do not doubt.”

“That is settled, Loki you will be moving into a chamber close to Thor's’ until the date is decided for you two to be wed.”

“What about my old room?”

“Given over to the magic council.”

“Magic...council?”

“Thor you may take your betrothed and show them to their room.”

Dismissal just as unceremonious as the last time, creating a rift within the room. Definable and tangible growing and festering. Silence echoing once more, heavy silence; confused silence. Disbelief ran through one mind and dread rang through another. Barefoot and iron-clad made way across the vast expanse of rebuilt hallways. No sign of destruction or loss, no sign of sacrifice left upon the stained stone. Long removed, long taken care of. Torn carpets, clothing, and banisters fresh and worn. Life was lost pain was felt sharper pain than ever before. Words could not be spoken, no guidance taken. Up in the world of the living, but just as alone just as lost. 

Doors opened and closed rooms faded and went, path memorized within a fragmented mind. Stopping searching the wood for answers finding one in the hardened lifeless wood. Opening, airy and peaceful open and well fitted. Lack of personality laid bare to be changed and to be made independent to have a touch left behind. Emerald sheets were being laid with golden down pillows. Things not seen in times end seemed unreal, long time sought to finally gain at a cost. Was it worth giving up the last shred of being? To have food, bath, and a bed. To feel as secure as a cornered mouse could be.   
Giving pause as a weight was lifted and the bite leaving stained red skin, scarred and searing with the heat of the room. Frost blue keeping hands alive from the sheer force of the confinement. A trickle, a surge, a failure feeling rushing through sending chills and life throughout the body. Soul finding power, magic shimmering back as a long lost friend finally arrived for a stay. How long was up to be in the god's hands if any existed any longer. Moving and walking, wandering and pacing. Touching and lifting. Remembering words to object seen in dreams when blessed with the sweet escape of lies. Legs giving way as hardened bone and body rested upon a giving loving surface. Laying back hair falling and playing out like an orphan, unkempt and in a state of elflock. Twitter-light on for show past the blowing curtains, as small fire stars move and dance in the far distance. 

Clinomania had taken hold a long time ago, to finally appease one of the many feelings raging inside was a start to working in the new reality that once was an illusion. A quiet grunt drawing gaze. Words spoke softly and time was set to be washed and presentable upon dawn. Leaving and being left in a room bigger than what was known caused restlessness. The ich of the skin and the pull of the hair Loki to the washroom. No handmaidens were there, white stone enclosed in a warm fire, a faint scent of lavender and rose wafting and swaying in the night time breeze. Washing his body and working out his elf-locks, cleanliness was something sought and often missed until this moment. Surrounded by the warmth and floating as if nothing was in the tub.   
Causing the grotesque marks of pain and life passed to show and gleam. Time would heal the wounds seen on the surface, but the invisible wound covered would stay covered and never touched once more. The threat of having it torn open caused fear and despair to claw forward and win. Eyes closed and head underwater a mind cleared and fear released. The air was needed and was not denied. Not yet, many things that could still be done and many things to learn. Water dripping down the elongated skeleton like frame pooling where he was before. Sleeping clothes hung up in an order of soft cotton safe for sensitive skin. Thoughtful of whoever planned this evening had planned it well. Dressed and curled up under the sheets that at first felt like hands. Strangling and grasping now soothing and endearing. 

Eyes droop and breathing evens out as Loki falls into a deeper sleep not known to him. Sleep without dreams, comforting blackness as his body rests. To prepare for a new challenge and a new life. Blue eyes stayed open gazing at the expanse of what laid before them. Burning invisible holes seeking answers to new emotions. Confusion, anger, and sorrow rang with clarity, but there was one feeling that was lacked that was the most concerning. The lack of disgust when the thought creeps into the wondering mind. Twitter-light was a time to be celebrating, but the only thing to be celebrating was a betrothal that would not be made public until the time was right. The release of his broken….wife to be from a life he wanted to save Loki from. Maybe this wasn’t the worst turn of events that could have unfolded. 

“What will you do now Loki. What will you do now.”


	3. Magic Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes his stance known in typical Loki fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, long over due update! Happy single awareness day! Deadpool, The Walking Dead, and this chapter update to keep us single people occupied on such a glorious day before national discount chocolate day tomorrow! R&R comments welcome!

Tossing and turning, kicking off covers and placing them back on. Suffocating, strangling, and something, as usual, such as covers would seem so vile. Panic sets in at the smallest of corners; recesses of his mind lost to time and darkness. Sleep was a fleeting feeling of long sought after yet hard attained bliss. Falling into the mistress to be weakened by fears and thoughts lurking in the dark infiltrating his dreams. Fear was a feeling that he was something he had made friends with, to leave him alone. Something long forgotten surged forward yet again, keeping him from sleep and ease. Morning came faster than what was desired, holding down a groan when the great door was opened by a handmaiden ordered to rouse him and get him ready for the day.   
There was no desire to bathe in the warm bubbling water, with intoxicating scents intermingling with the steam. It was relaxing to a point of release stress, but just the sound of Thor’s voice sent his heart into a flurry of thrusts as if it was doing its best to escape his chest. It was flustering to think that one of these mornings he would be bare before the male after their wedding night confirmations. A very thought of that sent a cold chill through him once more as he slumped into the water as if he was going to hide from his new fate. 

“Loki?”

“Bathing.” 

“You should hurry up if you are to make it to breakfast on time.”

“And if I desire not to go?”

“Father and mother will be displeased.”

“They can be displeased.” 

“Loki.”

“My decision is final Thor.” 

“Stubborn as usual.”

“How do you think I stayed alive.”

There was an echoing silence filling in the steady thread of breath; one long and languid the other shorter and softer. Heat surrounded him, yet it was cooling and stealing the warmth it once was brung. After what happened to him, after what they did; were they honestly thinking things would return to normal as if nothing had ever happened. To ignore their faults to play things off as if they were never in the wrong. Loki wasn’t looking for an apology, but he was looking for freedom.   
Colors and fabric moved and placed upon him, confining him in his usual attire. Something so foreign to him that it made his skin itch with foreign feelings. Tingling, singing, and moving against his skin, feelings resided of physical value, mental feelings stabbed and waned with each step as being lead against his will to a dinner he would rather not attend. Food he would rather not eat, chairs he would rather not resign in. Cold hardened doors opened to a grand feast hall. Lined with empty tables and turned over benches and chairs. Warm flickering torches lined the high proud walls, filling the room with an abundance of oak wood coals. Faint trails of meat and the spice of cut fruit. 

More silence and awkward conversations; avoiding eye contact it hurt to even hear them speak of her name, let alone imagine her voice. Engraved into his mind, body, and soul; her voice and all her false praise, her glances to her husband when he would ask why he was hated by father growing up. The thought of why didn’t they tell me sooner ran in his mind never going away. Snapping up when he heard his name being called on why he was not eating, and if he did not enjoy the food. It was a simple meal, cut fruit, bread, and smaller cut portions of meat for him. The food itself was divine, it was just the thought of him having to stomach what was being discussed. 

“I am just..overwhelmed at the sight of real food, after going without it for so long.”

 

“Alright fair enough. Anyway, for the wedding there will be guards positioned at every entrance and exit, our people will be seated on the right while Loki’s people will be seated on the left.”

“That is ...understandable father.”

“You will not be able to see or touch Loki a week prior to your wedding day and you shall not touch him till after you are wed.” 

“Yes, father.”

“There will be much to attend to and Loki your rehabilitation will be starting tomorrow.”

“Rehabilitation?”

“On how to be a proper….being of the royal house.” 

“You mean how to speak, dance, and address people? Or do you mean how to take Thor’s cock and treat him right in bed as his betrothed concubine.”

“Loki!”

“It is alright Thor, settle down. As to answer your question; both if we are honest.”

“Oh, now you want, to be honest.”

“You will learn how to hold yourself in public and how to hold yourself in the bedroom, however, you are not a betrothed concubine. That itself is a hypocritical statement. You are a prince marrying another prince for peace throughout the realms.”

“You make it sound so noble, tell me do the people know that I was just taken from a dungeon and put into this spot or do they think I returned home and came here willingly.”

“We do not control what the people think.”

“So that answers the question. Exiled to his home realm, where he shall face the punishment of his people after being stripped of his magic.” 

“Loki, I know this is rough, but I need you to think about this.”

“If I recall throughout this entire ordeal thinking is how I got myself into this mess, and sense when in all the years have I had the pleasure to think about things like this? Thinking is an overrated subject.”

“Well, I haven’t had the pleasure of thinking about this either Loki. At least, you are not in your cell.”

“No, I am being placed in a cage with the gaps between the bars so I can see a life I could have ever dreamed of. So yes, this is a much better solution.”

“Loki, now you are being spiteful.”

“Thor. Do the people approve of me? The answer is no. How do you think they will react when they find out their beloved prince is marrying a man they all hate and a man none the less.”

“Father, I do...have to side with Loki on that matter. Does it seem smart to do this? I do not think the people will rally behind this. Even if it ends a war, and gives food back to the people. It would be a long time for some to come to terms.” 

“They will learn to deal with it, and they will see differently when the war is over and prosperity and peace shall take over.”

“Well, Odin. Doesn't that sound like someone force fed you some lines? Did it sound as pretty when you were rehearsing before this meal?”

Things neither progressed nor did they digress in the viewpoint of the offending party. Loki, however, was convinced without a doubt that the fates were rolling over with laughter. Because shortly after he broke away from the dreaded torment he was cornered by an unseen force. It made his skin crawl as it oozed evil. Waving his hand resting his magic capabilities once more, feeling the surge of electricity that had been buzzing in the confines of the warm flesh cage seeking to raise its fangs once more. Sinking into the offending force, forcing its hand to wave and show the real face behind the ominous mask. Powerful ice like tingles danced upon his fingertips like static, urging and pressing to be used once more on the wide-eyed male. 

“And who might you be?”

“My prince...I am a humble magic council. We have received word of your...arrival and were interested to see your powers.”

“You have seen the nothing, but why would you shroud yourself. I could have killed you on the spot.”

“That I doubt, but I had to be sure it was no and not an illusion.”  
“Is there a point to all of this?”

“Yes, we extend an invitation to hold a meeting in our chambers. It is about your...position...in the royal family.”

“My position.”

“Yes.”

“Thrilling.”

"We look forward to working with you to make your situation...profitable..for us all."

"Us?"

"Yes, all the magic folk in the realm." 

"That is a tall order, even when I am feeling generous. I am the god of Tricks. I would hardly vote myself to be the mouthpiece for all magical beings."


	4. Complicated Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans made and foiled so easily. Simple gestures blossom into complicated feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update here! Getting into a nice routine with things. I will try to get this to stick for as long as I can. R&R and all the usual. Comments welcomed!

Loki was grateful that he was never asked back to have a formal dinner for a while. He had a messenger sent to his room stating that his presence will be called when he will be needed. That was their way of saying we don’t want you here for right now. Don’t come on your own account. A light deep hearted chuckle left his confined chest, as it was different to breathe in fresh air to exhale all of the musts that he had inhaled in his years of torment. Walking around the barren room his foot falls falling almost soundlessly as cold fingers traced over the bed spread. He will be sharing a room with his soon to be husband before long. The room would be much bigger and grander though he had trepidation when he thought about what would be in store as soon as they were wed. Dread sunk into his gut like a cold stone refusing to budge as words started to filter through the door. Thor’s voice boomed through the halls like thunder with each word striking a chord inside of him making his reality that more real.  
This was not some childish delusion, some misguided thought, or a very vengeful prank. This was the stark reality of his pressing situation, many times the thought of running away filtered through the magician's mind, urging him to flee to find sanctuary. Where could he find safe haven, no one in all the realms would take him in. Loki would be wanted, and the pressure to save the people he knew weighted heavily on Thor. Always loved and always doing what he thought best for himself or for the people he so desired their praise from like an eager puppy. A displeased sound left his chapped lips before turning his back with a quick snap of his feet he strode out onto the balcony to enjoy the sunlight once more. Thor would pay him a visit as he has once a day around this time. It is required of him to do so, they have mock conversation followed by tense silence and an urge to antagonize the blond always rose up from within.

The urge bubbled up with sinister thoughts, to say few words, select few words to ease Thor into a manor where he had complete control over him. Leaving him impressionable and leaving him open to trouble. To rile him up in such a way that the golden boy will not shine, that Odin would have to face facts. Thor had already been sent to Earth and Loki will give the boy credit that he had matured. Thus making it that much harder to gain the rise out of the male like he was used to. Time and time again Thor would just smile and let Loki’s barbed words slip right off and say that he understands his anger and that things will get easier with time. Saying how it was a bigger adjustment for him than it was for himself. How could he work with that?! Hissing out a breath through clenched teeth as the will to let the frustration go overcame the will to lash out. Knowing that it would do little to help his case in this matter. 

“Good afternoon Loki.”

“Are you hoping I had a good afternoon, or is it your good afternoon and you wish that I am feeling the same sense of contentment and jubilation as you?”

“Ah, the same greeting as always. In response, I say that I hope you are actually enjoying the sunlight as you were deprived of it for a long time and I do know how you enjoyed it when we were younger. Though I can see you are enjoying it now.”

That answer was something unexpected normally Thor would shake his head and they would fall into the same antagonistic banter as usual. Something in the message of him relaying caused his heart to skip slightly and his own blush to rise to his cheeks. Why would Thor remember such trivial things? It never mattered to him before, he didn’t even think he noticed him that often. Between the women, fighting and basking in his father's endless praise. Turning his gaze as he peered down at the life buzzing below him. The slight sweet breeze was refreshing as it brushed past his healing body and pulled at his now detangled hair. 

“Time has passed, but most of what you remember Asgard to be has not changed Loki.”

“I do know how you remember Asgard and how I remember it will forever be two separate memories and ideals.” 

“I am positive all your memories are not all fowl.” 

“There are some.”

“Do you mind if I ask Loki? About one happy memory, you have of this place?”

“The first day in spring when I would go off into the fields with a good book and I was undescribed. I was not compared to you, I didn’t have to deal with your father's ridicule, and I did not have to listen to what the maids and other common folk said about me. A place that I could not be located, a place where none dared to find me. Where the animals were my constant companion and they did not whisper hushed accusations behind my back. They kept me company and I brought them food when I had the pleasure.”

“That sounds nice actually. Well, the last few moments at least. Did it really bother you that much Loki?”

“What bothered me? Odin's obvious favoritism, or the fact that even when I was a child and did nothing wrong I was still spat at and disregarded by the servants.”

“I did..not know.”

“Of course, you didn’t why should the golden boy, the crowned prince deal with that? When he could have anything his heart desired and had the people's constant praise. Why would he know about the others treatment when he could be surrounded by pleasure and praise.” 

“Loki…”

 

“Do not Loki me, it was my own choice when I got older when I realized how things were. Yes, I still tried but after a while, you give up and move to what you know. I knew illusions sense I grew up with one. I would often escape to my own worlds in my mind as I grew I learned how to make them into reality. You would not know because I never spoke about it and you did not know any better.” 

“I wish I did...I do know now.I know you have spoken to me briefly on this subject matter before...but I refused to listen..I will listen now. That I can do, for you. I can listen to you.”

Breath hitched, heart fluttered, meaning behind the words. Something that should not be so was causing life to breathe back in. Stirring and breaking of a foreign feeling reserved for the feelings best-forgotten blossoming. Heat rising before falling in shame, holding no right to feel such emotions. They were pretty words, but words he had longed to hear from someone. Did Thor know that was what he desired most? No, he was too dumb to figure it out on his own, someone aided him in this regard. Or was he treating him like a damaged woman? One to swoon into his arms after such thoughtful gesture. Loki was no women, he was a prince of a hearty kingdom and bloodthirsty subjects. 

“I will take you up on the thoughtful gesture when I see it proper.” 

Sarcasm dripped and antagonizing quipped the words, making it sound sharper and harsher than what was intended. Flinching some as guilt hit, for the unintended bitterness that laced his voice. He was unprepared for a warm hand to place itself upon his shoulder, the heat radiating from the point of contact with ease filling a broken soul with longing. Green eyes glanced at the hand yet the body did nothing to disclose it, for once the gesture was out of kind and not out of hate. There was a gentle pull backward and his will followed, turning around with the coaxing of the taller male. Time stopped, eyes locked, and lips touched. Sweet, daring and softly played out causing a stir of emotions to surge forward. But not one was disgust, not one was anger. Fear, hope, and the stirring of lust. Pulled apart leaning forward to catch more, to pull back. Heat rising and blush are all consuming. 

“There are some ways to still a barbed tongue.”

“I...I should turn you into a toad for such a thing!”

“I do not believe it was unwanted.”

“You...insolent fool.”

“Oh, so perhaps more was desired then?”

“Get out you horny dog. We are not wed yet!”

“Well it will just have to wait, but that still does not mean I will not stop kissing my bride to be, especially when they make that face.” 

“What face?!”

“You shall see.”

Footsteps retreated and a door closed leaving a flustered and confused Loki in their wake. What had transpired was the bane of his plan to flee. The beginnings of the shackle rose and clamped silently as a shaking hand touched parted lips. Lingering sensations coated and mind was still floating. Breathing turned to normal as anger at himself rose, why did he have to bend to his will? There must be something in his food that is turning him this way. Someone is in Thor's ear telling him what to do and how to do it. It is all for show, making an effort to kiss and ease him into the role that he will have to take. 

“There is no way, that you are going to make me fall in love with you...Thor. I am not some women that you can woo, I will show you my claws before this is over. That I can promise you.”


	5. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan long thought out has been set in motion and the two princes have no idea what is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long over due update. R&R own nothing but the plot.

The game was underway and the wheels of motion were already moving. Fate had already cast its call, now the strings and pins had to fall. A shift so subtle in each man's behavior was starting to arise. An ease of a smile graced Thor's face as he seemed to be pleased about something and the sight rise in color on Loki's pale cheeks gave notice and rumors to what was happening between the two. Loki wanted to smash the smile off of Thor's face each and every time he came upon it but, at the same time he wanted to preserve it. For he had never seen that smile upon his brother. Normally it was a fake, forced, or smug smile. Never one soft and simple easing his face out of stone and into the flesh body that it was.   
The heart would flutter and heat would rise in an unexplainable fashion, Loki was never privy to these feelings in time so long ago that it seems forgotten. Unforgiving sinful feelings that had consumed him to a point of retaliation. Something that he dare not divulge, that he dare not hope or dream to. The information came with a price and came with a sacrifice, who would they tell? When would they choose to lord it over, when would they change. This was the cadence that was racing through his mind never stopping until the look upon his soon to be husbands face. Seeming to stop all thought and cease all negative views.   
Endless masses of people coming and going, kneeling and praising Odin and Thors name eventually after a few hours of listening to them echo through the halls nearly drove him to irritated madness. There was an itching under his skin and old itch that had not been there in ages. A trickle then a thread of fire ever growing and changing. Shifting with the growing emotion changing with the growing anxiety. Watching his own reflection warp and twist upon the dancing flames highlighting and glinting off the metal statues of old warriors. Fallen with mighty valor, he knew that he would never have a place here. The day he died he would be cast aside, there would be no fire or feast in his honor. He should not be bothered by that thought though for some reason he slightly was.   
He was not sure how long it was before he was pulled out of his reverie and forced to look at the sound that was calling his name. Starting some he was not prepared to see his brother once more. A small smile formed on his lips before he realized what he was doing and adjusted the internal muscles that had betrayed him into his signature stare. The flow of crimson billowing behind Thor with each solid thump of his stride, armor lifting and clinking with ease. Carrying it as if it weighed nothing. Golden strands trailing behind caressing the shoulders and the smile of the blue eyes ever enchanting. Where maidens would swoon at the sight, and gossip about his hair and naked body when they thought no one was privy to the conversation.

“Loki, what brings you to this area of the castle?”

“The sound of people calling out your name with great abandon.”

“It was great wasn’t it? They were all pleased!” 

“And the eager little boy lapped it up, the future king of Asgard. Praise be his name and his lineage.” 

“I do believe that is sarcasm..”  
“Oh, so you can learn.”

“That is harsh Loki.”

“Oh is it, excuse me as I bend the knee and grovel at your shoes begging you to fuck me raw.” 

A sudden sharp raw intake of breath stilled the trampling feet as the last few words hung in the echoing silence. Blue eyes danced with unreadable emotions crackling like lightning before a breath came again and the rumble started to echo. Loki knew that he struck a nerve and was trying his patience but, he knew Thor was used to people bending to his will and saying what he wished to hear because he is crowned prince. Having none of the other prideful swallowings he would make sure that Thor knew what was on his mind and he would tell it to him bluntly.

“You and that creative mouth of yours will get you into trouble one of these days.”

“It already has. Need I remind you?”

“No..”

Again silence grew and loss of words as one or both struggled to come up with something to fill the silence. The scurrying of feet of passing servants none wanted to be caught in the middle of the meeting of the wills of the two. Though there would be the talk from those who listened about how Loki should be honored to be his next queen. Even if they both were male, they knew that Thor would still turn to them for sexual gratification. There would be a select few that would wonder what Loki would be like in bed. 

“I best be on my way the...magicians wish to speak with me.”

“I don’t trust them.”

“You don’t trust magic.”

“Well...Loki, some of them are up to no good.” 

“How do you know? Do you use magic?”

“No but..”

“Then I will be on my way.” 

Weary the black haired magician moved through the halls to his old chambers, the smell of incense hung heavily in the air as it caused his own nose to wrinkle in disgust. Permeating from under the door and in the cracks, it seemed to be as if they were trying to mask what they were really doing. Stepping forward he felt the magic seal upon the door. It was glinting and shimmering with the vague threat of lightning. His seals were more powerful than that, raising his hand he easily broke it before the door swung open to reveal what was inside.  
Where his bed used to lie was now a desk piled high with old tomes and scrolls, his dresser was now a stand holding the burning incense. Cauldrons and other open bottles lay in various places. A stray crow flew past his face when it cried for its freedom. Disdain bubble up from within him at this mess and he knew that this was not a proper way to keep a study of magical instruments. Tools that were meant to be cherished were thrown about as three men looked at him startled before the fourth came out from behind a pile of books and greeted him with a grin.  
It seemed to send chills down his already frozen spine and make him feel a sense of fear as if he already knew this man. As if he already knew his magic...as if he knew him for some reason or another. It was odd that he would think that but, he knew he met a few magic users here and there that could have been it. Though it was not something that he could shake easily, he didn’t bother with the handshake as he could sense something on the hand he was trying to force him to shake. 

“Peace be brother.”

“Peace be.”

“I thank you for coming on such short notice but, we are in a bind and we wish to know if you would be willing to be our head magician. As you can see..we lack the direction.”

“I can see a great deal of many things.”

“I bet you do.”

“If I agree to take over I will not be questioned and I will not be open for a debate unless I say it is okay to do so.” 

“I think we can agree to that.”

“Now if you excuse me I have other places I have to get too. Before the high lord of thunder starts calling me as if I am a lost child.”

“At your leave.”

Turning around Loki was not privy to the look the others shared nor the knowing nod and the smiles that moved in place. There was a plan set in motion that even the god of lies would not be able to detect for the plan had been set in place years earlier even before he had started his stay in the dungeon. A plan to overthrow Asgard itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: How do you think Thor would try to woo Loki? And how do you think Loki would react?


	6. Tricks and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor asks a question and Loki isn't sure how to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for not giving up on me and this fic, life had thrown a bunch of curve balls at me and I had little to no time to update. But it is up now and I hope you all still like it! R&R it is always appreciated. Hugs from me to you on the Holiday break!

Thor was livid, word had reached his ears that his soon to be partner had spoken to the magicians. They were a sly group of people, their silvered tongues could part even the most frugal of kings with their gold. Suddenly his summers ale turned sour in his mouth as the whisper brushed against his ear. His spy had done their job and they would be rewarded thusly. Soft hands traced his thigh before his small pouch parted from his hips. The faint heat from the delicate hand had enticed a feeling from him. A soft burn that he had tried to extinguish since his betrothal. It danced in his mind; softly and dangerously. It was the last thing he wanted to do. Sleeping with another; if Loki caught wind that he even thought it; it would be more than enough for him to back out. With Loki life itself was a dangerous game, he was either in a good mood or a bad one. It all really depends on how he wakes in the morning Thor had always assumed.  
Longing panged through him as did the anger of being disobeyed. How could he look as a king if his queen didn’t obey his orders! If he couldn’t even control his spouse how could he rule a kingdom?! He wasn’t sure if he wanted to bend Loki over and take him to show him who he belonged to or to lock him in his room until he could be trusted out in the halls. Either way, he knew it would not end well so all he could do was stew upon the information. The soft grating of his teeth had worn his fellow brothers a tad thin and they razzed him. As if he would threaten this treaty that they have with the giants one a one night thrust. This marriage wasn’t about love, this marriage was about the overall safety of the nine realms. Eventually, they could manage some sort of working relationship but, he was still skeptical on how Loki could help him produce an heir to each throne. Footfalls were muffled by the chatter of the hall, each whisper would be lost if it wasn’t for his training.   
The great feast hall was full of excitement this night as news of his betrothal was spreading as well as their success in fighting back a small raid of wanderers from their border. Soft whispers blended eloquently into the loud laughter of his close companions. Even Loki's foot falls would have gone unnoticed by him but, he was not as young as he once was and he had more years of training. Being sent to earth had really allowed him to grow as well as his friendships back there. Thor wished Loki would give him a chance to show him how much he has changed. That he wasn’t the same Thor he once knew, that he finally started to grow up and realize somewhat of what Loki was saying before hand was true.  
But it naturally fell on deaf ears until he was forced to confront his own shortcomings. He really couldn’t imagine what Loki has been through in their long lives, he couldn’t imagine the feeling of being told he was adopted and had been playing second best. After all this time he could no longer hold anger towards Loki. Because he himself had not the slightest of clues on how he would have reacted to that type of life. The thought had struck him suddenly as he was dumbfounded. Thor sat frozen in his seat with his gaze far reaching outside of the hall. A deep contemplative look glossed over his strong features. Softening them slightly in some places and hardening them in others. The thought had wondered in past the noise of the crowd and his own carnal desires. When he chose to wander down the self-contemplative path he kept circling around the same answer but he had never reached it until now. ‘I truly have been the lucky one.’ 

“How had I not seen this before?”

“Seen what Thor?”

Jerking softly Thor was startled at the sudden appearance of the said male next to him. There was a soft smirk that pulled across his delicate face and caused his pale lips to catch the twitching firelight. Desire struck him again as his body was torn against his mind, shifting his legs he would do his best to quell his tormented body. Thor knew that Loki was proud of the fact that he caught him in his thoughts. 

“Nothing of serious note. I was just musing out loud towards the end.”

“It seemed rather important given how you were ignoring your friends calling your name.”

A soft heat rose up his skin causing a soft flush to dust his cheeks and ears. Abashed he nodded his head with a twinkle in his eye. Aye, he had been in deep thought there for a while given the look of irritation on his friend's face. Lady Sif had little patience to ask a question twice and the steel in her eyes and the set of her jaw had told him enough. He had missed more than one question. 

“You have my apologize Lady Sif. I believe the day has started to get to me.”

“And here I thought you had suddenly gone deaf.”

“If you wish to tell me again you may. But I have given my response and if you do not wish to divulge anything more I will take my leave. It truly had been a long day and I wish to get some sleep tonight.”

“I was merely asking if you were going to join the men for training tomorrow after your meetings with the council. I would like to know if I need to expect the crowned prince at the training fields or not. If you are then I would need to rethink the training exercises.”

“No, I will not be attending the afternoon training. I, however, am planning on joining you during the evening with the veteran warriors.”

A curt nod ended the conversation as did the steady scrape of the wooden chair as Thor stood. In truth he was quite tired, he could feel it starting to pull at his feet. As the night had progressed he found it harder and harder to rise out of his chair. Time was not on his side as the years of battle was starting to catch up to him, especially on nights like these when the air was warm and lazy. When it filtered through the open archways and pulled on the clothing and drapery. Lully his tired body into a soft cocoon of security and relaxation. The telltale signs of tension were still carried on his shoulders and eyes but, with the wind, company, and wine it was soothing to him. It was nights like these that he fought for; that all men and women all across the realms could enjoy nights like these. Of tranquility and peace, of happiness and contentment. 

“I will retire now. I bid you all a pleasant night.” 

“Pleasant night to you too Thor.”

Sifs voice held a pang of some hidden emotion, that caused him to pause momentarily before he shook it off. It was much too late to contemplate what women meant by her words. Thor had seen many a great man try to figure that out. They even spent their entire lives dedicated to the craft yet none had come up with any answer. Sometimes the women in his eyes were more cunning than the magicians they held here. With their physical assets and sharp minds, they were devious when they wanted something. Or he was just too distracted by their tits bouncing in his face to see their ulterior motive. If they had gotten pregnant with a child he would have to either marry them or pay them as the king's consort. As soon as he was named crowned prince all women threw themselves at his feet, married or not. Fathers would push their daughters towards him in hope that he would fall for them. Yet, he was intrigued by Loki.   
Loki was sort of an enigma of sorts. He was complicated and yet he was simple. Walking beside him as their footfalls married the other and became indistinguishable from the other. He knew all of Thors tricks, he even confided in him on how to woo women. Loki knew everything about him yet he knew next to nothing about the other. Another realization had dawned on him that it had been one-sided for many years. This male, that had enticed his every sense and awaken his need to claim was walking next to him as an equal. Loki knew what his body desired and didn’t even flinch. In fact, he has withheld, and that was something that he was not used to but, it had awoken a part of him that he had long forgotten. Thor actually wanted to do this the right way. He wanted to woo him, he wanted to show Loki that he was more than just someone to warm his bed. An idea had started to form in his mind and he was eager to see it play out, in fact, it was worth a shot since all other ideas the other would see right through.

“I know you went to the magicians to spite me.”

“Either someone told you or you do know that much about me.”

“I know you. I gave you a direct order and you have never handled those well.”

“I don’t take orders from someone who I don’t respect.”

“Fair enough. But may I ask you this question.”

“You have a question?”

“I know a very rare occurrence. Anyway, would you show me some of your magic?”

The raven haired male stopped in his tracks looking straight at Thor. His green eyes were looking for any traces of a joke and traces that he was jesting. When he found none upon Thor's face he watched him drop his shoulders slightly. The move was small almost unnoticeable but, the small change was what he was gunning for. 

“I didn’t know you were interested.”

“I...I have come to the conclusion about the fact that I do not understand it. But if you are willing to aid me in understanding it.I may not react as negatively to it. It is not a tangible thing that I can touch and I will admit it frightens me as I have seen the damage it can do. But...I have seen the wonders that it can bring as well. I am not blind to that anymore.”

“I...too will admit. I am surprised that you have confessed what I already have known. But to hear you mutter those words is enough for me to consent to show you a few things.”

“Thank you, Loki.”

“Do not thank me just yet. You still have to see what I will show you.”

“I trust that you will do well in your choices. This is your chance to show off and prove your superiority to me. I highly doubt you would mess it up. In fact, I believe you will pull out all you know to impress me.”

“Are you trying to challenge me, Thor?”

His footsteps had finally caught back up with his own as the familiar heat started to penetrate his clothed arm. It would be so easy to interlock their fingers and finish the heat exchange but, he was starting to make progress and he was not going to waste it.

“It depends on.”

“On what?”

“If it worked.”

The soft switch in Loki's lips and the way his eyes started to dance and hold a light he had not seen in ages Thor knew that it did. A fluttering of soft warmth emitted from his core being that was warming him up from his fingers to his toes. It made his heart squeeze as he realized how much he was riding on that to work. This was the side of Loki that he wanted to see, this was what he saw inside of the shield that he had built years ago.

“Who are you and what have you done with Thor.”

“He finally decided to grow up.”

And once more that night Loki the silver-tongued trickster was rendered speechless. Thor reveled in his small victory and now was very eager to retire so he could see what was being concocted behind those vivid green eyes. If all went well it would be a night they both would remember.


	7. Magic hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic has a way of warming memories and bridging gaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! So if you are like me and hanging out by yourself on New Years you have this fic to keep you company! R&R. And yes I am sober. LOL

Loki took pride in his stealth but, he also took pride in his ability to hide in plain sight of all and no one would notice. Past memories would play across his mind in short clips, from where he would hide as a child to where he would go to read and practice magic when he grew older. His muffled footfalls took him passed closed doors and darkened windows. The playful wind carried the sounds of laughter and smattering of broken conversations. Going to the great hall was the last place he wished to be but, he could no longer hide away in the shadows.   
The hall was a true sight to behold, even after it had been rebuilt. Large archways adorned the walls, colorful fabric moved in the wind and the wide stone tables were littered with vibrant foods and drink. Sitting at the front of the grand table was the proud king to be, his hair seemed to glow around his head. But it was his face that threw him off, there was no shine in his eyes and no twitch in his lips. Instead, his gaze was distant and almost reminiscent of that of Odin when he became trapped within his own mind. Making Thor seem much older and wiser than before and that made him pause. Did he even dare break his trance and bring forth the old Thor? This pensive look almost seemed befitting of a king to be but, it didn’t seem right upon his face. It didn’t fit with his memory of Thor, he was always loud and exuberant.   
When the other broke his trance by muttering out loud he chuckled and asked him what he meant by such a thing. Though he was being ignored on that front it was not, however, difficult to ignore the look he received from Lady Sif. He knew for some time that she had feelings for Thor, he knew that she had strived to gain his affection. And if this deal had not been made she probably would have been who Odin would have urged Thor to choose. It was no secret that there was some animosity between them but, for the sake of Thor neither would act upon it. Well, not when he was around anyway. When he was not, there was no stopping the small stinging remarks being thrown at each other, she wanted to be where he was and he wanted nothing more but to give it to her. Unfortunately for them, he and Thor were honor bound and it was for the best for all nine realms. Neither could back out now.   
Their conversation that he indulged in was something that he had not expected. Not from Thor himself as he had told him in the past that all magic was a sin and should be banned. But now he was showing interest, and Loki really didn’t know what happened to change that. Could it be that he thought if they managed to have a child they could possess magical talents as well? Or could it all be a ploy to get him to let his guard down? For once he really had no idea where Thor was going with this. Usually, he could read him like an open book but now, it was as if he was looking through fog. 

“You seem to be full of surprises as of late.”

That was all he could say after the heavy door swung shut as his head tilted to the side. Thor held a smirk upon his hidden lips. The only way he could tell was the slight upturn of his beard and the sparkle that was dancing within his eyes.

“Or you do not know me as well as you thought.”

“It was I who always knew what you were up to and what you were thinking.”

“Not as of late.”

“Because you are not your usual self.”

“Could it be that I have grown? We discussed this earlier did we not?”

“Yes, but, I still find it hard to believe.”

“One day you will believe me.”

The way that Thor crossed his arms it was as if he was sure that he had changed and in Loki’s perspective he actually did. Though he would not divulge that information freely, it was nice not dealing with his swelled ego and he was going to do everything in his power to keep it this way. Even if it was for a short time span, with this frame of mind he looked more and more like a man and less like a spoiled little boy whining to his father about whatever ‘injustice’ was done to him. Though the air was different now between them, it was losing the overhang of tension and the tang of unease.   
It was a losing battle against Thor the moment he started to get his stance. His stance translates to him crossing his arms and shifting his weight to his back foot. It was the stance he always took when he was not going to change his mind no matter what anyone said and or did. Loki fought back a groan of frustration and shook his head as he reserved his testaments for later. Now he just had to wrack his brain to figure out what Thor's angle was when he wanted to see his magic and what ‘magic’ he was expecting Loki to produce. 

“What did you have in mind for me to do?”

“Whatever you felt like you wanted to do.”

“I could turn you into a pig and you could not complain then.”

“If that is what you wished.”

“I could burn this room down.”

“I trust you Loki, and I trust your judgment.”  
I trust your judgment was not something that Loki was used to hearing. In fact, it felt like he was being doused in cold water as he stood dumbfounded. For once, he was there and he held no come back as his feet were glued in place. Shaking it off as if it were an annoying fly he would again not divulge the feeling he had received from such words.   
A warm heat spread from his core and to his fingers as it was a familiar feeling he would get from such praise from Thor when they were little. As much as he wanted the praise from Odin it would always come across as hollow. Later as he grew he knew that Odin was just forcing the praise as when it was deserved. He would never go out of his way to do so as he did with Thor. But when Thor praised him or complimented him he was always so genuine with his words. 

“Alright. I will start small so we do not destroy what little brain cells you own. You do need them if you are going to rule.” 

Before the male could respond he pushed him down on the bed and he walked over to the window as he looked down into the vast darkness below. Summoning the familiar urge that had always tingled in his for thought. Desperate to get out and to be used. His magic was something that he had locked away in the darkest recesses of his mind. The familiar feeling of the magic coursing through him was comforting once more. Closing his eyes he pictured where he wished to be as the air shimmered and shifted. The moist dampened air shifted to a cool dry breeze and the soft scent of the hay of the barn.   
Opening his eyes he saw the illusion that he had created and he saw the look of pure amazement on Thor's face. Now for once it was his turn to be stunned silent. Striding over the broken straw and stone he walked over to the blond and raised and raised an eyebrow. It was a silent challenge for the other to say and or do anything. But in return, the male stood up from the box that he was sat upon. 

“I remember this. We were just boys and this was where I would run to when I didn’t want to take my lessons. You would always be reading up in the loft.” 

“Yes. I am surprised that you would remember.”

“How could I forget? This was a refuge for myself when the burden of learning for my kingship became too much. Yet you would always be there as if you knew I would be there or you were there for your own reasons. I never asked why you were there.”

“It was a place where I could be in peace without others whispering behind my back. Where I would not be spat at and I could read in peace. I knew you came here and I stayed. You came here for the same reason I did. To get away and it was not in my right to stake claim to any spot as my own.”

“Out of all the things you could have done, you chose this.”

“Don’t be to flatter.”  
Letting the image fade and now he had nothing but Loki to look at now. He had braced himself for any questions or condescending behavior. As it was what he had expected but, instead he was suddenly breathing in the musky scent of ale, sweat and the soap Thor had used this morning. 

“Why are you hugging me?”

“Because I felt compelled to and I somehow feel like you dropped your guard even just a little bit.”

“You do..have that way about you.”

“Oh, so there was no denying.” 

A sigh left his lips and he rested his head against the warm bulk of his chest. Thor would not stop this foolish mission but, he had to admit it did feel good to finally do something like this and not be hated for it. It was a fear deeply rooted inside his brain that Thor would hate him for his magic or his ‘other’ form. Perhaps just this once he could accept this hug and only this hug on this night. For...in all reality it wasn’t all that bad.

Meanwhile in the Magic Chambers.

“Are you sure that this will work?”

“I am sure.”

“ I am positive he will be able to figure it out.”

“No, he won't. He is to scared to use his powers, my frozen friend.”

“Hmm...I admit that you speak the truth. So now we shall see.”

“Now we wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are always welcome and I hope you all stay safe and warm!


End file.
